Moments
by Black Knight 03
Summary: A look at four moments in the LG relationship. [LG]
1. Opening His Eyes

Before the other M/G fans kill me for writing a L/G (lol), I am working on another M/G that should be posted after this story is finished. Beyond that, I'm not sure what I want to write. So I'm giving my readers a choice. Should the next chapter story I write be a L/G, M/G, or K/G? Given the time, I hope to complete all three but I want to know which one you guys wanted first.

Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. Everything else is mine.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_ , Set a month after Just Like Lizzie.

Chapter 1 – Opening His Eyes

Gordo walked out of his english class and headed for his locker. He was going to change books and then go to lunch.

Rounding a corner, he spotted Kate and her friends surrounding another girl. As usual, Kate was leading them in taunting who ever it was.

Walking closer, he finally saw who they were making fun of. _"Andie?"_ Surprised and a bit confused, he also saw that Andie was no longer looking like Kate.

As he was walking up to them, Kate knocked the books out of Andie's hands. With the group laughing, Kate turned on her heel and lead her group away.

Embarrassed and humiliated, Andie bent down and started to gather her books.

One of her notebooks had skidded across the floor and stopped at Gordo's feet. Bending down, he scooped up the notebook and walked over to her.

Standing back up, she was surprised to find Gordo standing next to her.

"Here," he said putting the notebook on top of the pile in her arms. "You ok?"

"Thanks." She turned to open her locker and then started putting the books away. "I guess."

Leaning against a nearby locker, "I thought you were friends with Kate?"

Andie shrugged, "She got tired of me and told me to get lost. Now I guess, I'm her favorite target."

"I think Lizzie would have something to say about that," he joked hoping to make her atleast smile and lighten the mood.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Lizzie got tired of me too."

"Andie." He waited until she looked at him before continuing. "Lizzie didn't get tired of you, you just freaked her out when you started acting like her twin."

"I prolly went a little overboard. But I'm not good at making friends and Lizzie was so nice and together when I first met her, that I guess I wanted to be just like her."

Gordo snickered and tried not to laugh. "Lizzie is nice but far, far away from being together. I could tell you horror stories. That was your problem, your hero worship blinded you from seeing the true klutz that laid beneath."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I wasn't exactly friendly when I was with Kate."

Gordo just shrugged. "We all make mistakes. As long as you keep your identity and own path, I'm willing to forget what happened."

"Thanks Gordo and I am. I just wish I knew what that was," Andie said shutting her locker.

"Give it time." As they started walking down the hallway towards his locker, an idea hit him. "You know you're really good at imitating people, you should try drama. Talk to Miranda sometime, she give you the details."

"You think they'll talk to me," Andie asked a little nervously.

Stopping at Gordo's locker, as he spun in the combination, "Sure. Just apologize to Lizzie and tell her you won't to it again and you just want to be friends again. Everything should be cool." He turned back to his locker and started exchanging books for his afternoon classes. "Why don't you come sit with us at lunch."

Andie's face lit up. "You mean you aren't embarrassed to be seen with a sevy."

Grabbing his bagged lunch and shutting the locker, he shrugged. "I could care less what other people think."

Andie smiled and laughed softly. "I can see why Lizzie likes you so much."

They started walking towards the cafeteria. "Yea, well, we've been friends since we were born."

"No, I mean, I think she really likes you."

"Uh?" Gordo looked at her confused.

"Well, she's always talking about you. Even I noticed the way she looks at you and how possessive she gets when another girl shows interest in you."

Gordo let out a nervous laugh, "Yea right. Lizzie is crazy about Ethan, not me."

"Gordo…" Andie started but Gordo interrupted her.

"No. Me and Lizzie are just friends, that's all we ever be," he said a little bitterly.

Andie smirked, "You wanna be more?"

"No. There is nothing between us." He said a little too loudly, earning weird looks from those around them. "Look, Lizzie and me are just friends. We always have been best friends and we will always be best friends. But just best friends, nothing more."

Andie just looked at him with a grin. "If you say so," she said walking towards the lunch line.

Gordo walked through the cafeteria towards the doors to the courtyard. Walking outside, he spotted Lizzie and Miranda sitting at their table.

Walking over, Lizzie heard him approach. Looking up, she smiled at him.

When she smiled, what Andie told him replayed in his head. _"She doesn't like me like that,"_ he said to himself. But her smiling at him did something to him and that made him uneasy.

Lizzie noticed this, she titled her head and studied him as he walked up to table. "You ok Gordo?" Lizzie asked as he sat down.

Gordo swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yea, fine." His voice cracked, getting amused looks from Lizzie and Miranda. Clearing his throat, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Lizzie asked concerned.

Gordo gave her a weak smile, "Yea. Its just been a long day."

As the girls went back to talking, Gordo couldn't shake the feeling of when Lizzie smiled at him. The harder he tried to push it aside, the harder it pushed back. _"There's no way I could like her like that, is there?"_


	2. Gordo's Jealous

tormented soul – Thanks for pointing out the error, I fixed it. If you see any more errors, let me know.

hockeylover – Thank you and I will be putting up another M/G after this one, just not sure when cause of time constraints. I was curious as to what people would want to see after that one. Since no one really answered, I've been leaning towards the K/G but won't make up my mind until this story is finished.

loopylou1 – Thanks for the review.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_ , Set during First Kiss – right after Lizzie and Miranda's argument

Chapter 2 – Gordo's Jealous

Gordo sat on his bed and watched as Miranda stormed back and forth around his room, gesturing widely with her arms. He knew Miranda was pissed, he just wasn't sure why. The problem was, when Miranda was really angry, she would slip back and forth between English and Spanish.

So far he had figured out it had something to do with Lizzie and Ronnie. _"Ronnie,"_ he thought bitterly. He never actually met the guy but even before Lizzie became obsessed with him, he hated him for some reason.

Gordo watched as Miranda came to a sudden stop at the end of the bed and started ranting something in Spanish. At the very end, she started slipping in some French words. _"Great. A third language,"_ he thought sarcastically.

"Miranda!" Gordo shouted at her.

Stopping her rant, she looked at him. "First off, speak English. Second, what as got you so ticked off?" he said calmly.

Running a hand through her hair, she tried to calm down. "I'm so sick of hearing about Ronnie."

"So am I," Gordo said under his breath.

Miranda gave him an odd look but continued, "Everything she says is something about him. Sometimes I just want to strangle her."

"What did she do this time?"

A fire flickered in her eyes. "We were supposed to be going to the mall but she called Ronnie first. They talked for like two hours and it took them like fifteen minutes to say goodbye. They were doing that stupid you hang-up first crap, so I hit the cradle and hung up for them. She got pissed cause I interrupted them. I mean they would've kept going for hours and the mall would've closed. I told her I was sick of hearing hear talk about Ronnie and she basically said I was jealous!"

Gordo let out a long breath and moved so he was sitting in front of her, on the end of the bed. "What exactly did she say?"

"That I was jealous because I didn't have anyone like she did," she practically growled.

Gordo rubbed his face with his hands and sat there thinking what exactly to say. "You know she didn't mean it, right?"

Miranda's face softened a little, "Yea. Still hurts though."

"I know."

Miranda sat down next to him, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Gordo just grunted. Miranda looked over at him and a small grin formed. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Gordo started to get nervous.

"What?"

Miranda just grinned at him. "You really are jealous."

"What are you talking about?" Gordo asked trying to stay calm.

Miranda's grin grew wider, "You're jealous of Ronnie."

Gordo snickered and stood up. "Why would I be jealous of that dufus."

"Cause Lizzie has him up on this pedestal and it really irritates you," she said trying not to laugh. The look on his face was priceless.

"Maybe I don't like how she's so wrapped up in him but I'm not jealous."

Miranda folded her arms across her chest and smirked at him. "Yes you are."

Gordo opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Miranda knew she had him and wasn't going to let him go until he admitted it.

"What makes you so sure?" Gordo stuffed his hands in pockets.

"Cause you rarely make fun of anyone and you freaked out when you saw them kiss." She watched him squirm and knew the kill was close.

Gordo shifted his jaw back and forth in irritation. "I told you, I just wasn't prepared for what it would be like if Lizzie had a serious boyfriend," he said as he shifted his weight nervously from side to side. "Plus, I never anticipated that she would get this obsessed about him."

Miranda grin turn to a smile, _"He is so jealous."_

"Can I ask you something?"

Miranda sat up straighter, "Sure."

"Has Lizzie…umm…ever said…she likes me as more than a friend?"

_There's blood in the water._ Miranda let out a short laugh, "She's given off a few signs, why?"

Gordo rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep breath. "A few months ago, I was talking to Andie and she said she might."

Miranda studied him, she knew she had him. "If she did, would you be interested?"

Gordo just stood there thinking. Miranda titled her head, waiting for an answer. "Gordo, the truth."

He let out a long sigh and looked down at the ground. "Yes."

Miranda let out a high pitch squeal. "This is so cool. You two would be so cute together."

Gordo flinched at the squeal and his head snapped up, "Promise me you won't tell her."

"I promise. Besides, I think you two should get together on your own." Then she gave him an evil smile, "But that doesn't mean I won't be pushing you to do tell her."

Gordo rolled his eyes as Miranda let out another squeal. _"What the hell have I gotten myself into."_


	3. Inner Thoughts

So far the voting for what I should write next is…L/G 2, M/G 1, K/G 0. I'm thinking if I only get a few more votes (like 1 or 2), I'll end the voting when I post Chapter 4, which should be Tuesday or Wednesday.

To my reviewers – Thanks. I'm really glad people are liking these stories.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_ , Set right after Clueless

Chapter 3 – Inner Thoughts

Lizzie leaned against one of the pillars on the front porch. She watched as Gordo walked away, _"Who knew your whole life could be turned upside down in a matter of seconds."_

A thousand emotions were rushing through her. Embarrassment, anger, joy, nervousness.

Her conversation with Kate kept replaying in her head. _"He doesn't just want anybody to notice him, he wants you to notice him."_

At first, she didn't want to believe her. Not just cause Kate could be setting her up but cause if it was true, it would drastically change the most important relationship in her life.

Then when they were on the porch together, Lizzie knew. _"Gordo likes me."_

If her Father hadn't interrupted them, she was positive he would've asked her out. _"Would I've said yes?"_ Or even more scary, kissed her.

She let out a tired sigh, _"Do I even like him like that?"_ Lizzie bit her lip as butterflies started crashing around in her stomach. _"Sure he's smart, funny, thoughtful, he has those amazing blue eyes, and that hair…"_ She quickly stopped her train of thought, a little embarrassed.

_"Kate said it was obvious that Gordo had a crush on her. If it was so obvious, than how come I never noticed it."_

Her mind was racing, trying to remember everything that Gordo had done lately. At first she tried to remember anything out of the ordinary, any gesture he may have made that she misread. But than realized that wasn't Gordo, he was much more subtle when expressing his feelings.

That's when things clicked. All the times she caught him watching her, the little things he would do to make her smile, how he would listen to her no matter how stupid she sounded, how his jaw would twitch slightly when she would go on about how cute Ethan or any other boy was. _"How could I've been so blind?"_

A little voice in the back of her head that sounded like Kate answered. _"You've been too busy paying attention to Ethan."_

She hung her head as it sunk in. Lizzie knew the Gordo hated listening to Miranda and her talk about Ethan. She just always took Gordo's excuse about not wanting to listen to the girl-talk. _"Was he jealous?"_

Her head started pounding as she tried to make some sense of what was happening. The only thing she knew was that Gordo liked her but she wasn't sure how she felt about him.

Looking down at the bouquet in her hands, she smiled at a memory. She had been freaking out because she thought everyone was passing her by and she had called Miranda and Gordo over to help her pick a career. The last option was a stay at home mom. She imagined what it would be like, when she thought about her future husband coming home after work, it wasn't Ethan. It was Gordo.

She laughed softly and blushed as she remembered what happened afterwards. Gordo yelled at her about being sick of listening to their girl talk and she snapped back, without thinking, _"You don't see me doing cartwheels about it."_ Her face grew redder as she remembered the cute, clueless expression he had on his face.

Lizzie was snapped back to reality as she heard the front door opening.

"Lizzie?" she heard her mom say as she joined her on the porch.

"Yea Mom?"

Mrs. McGuire walked up and stood next to her. "Everything alright? You've been out here awhile."

"Everything's fine." She lied but hoped her Mom wouldn't know. "Just thinking."

Mrs. McGuire stood quietly for a moment. "How are things between you and Gordo?"

Lizzie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Fine," she said in a voice a bit to high.

A small smile formed on Mrs. McGuire's face. "You two seemed to be arguing a lot tonight."

Clearing her throat, she just shrugged, not trusting her voice.

Mrs. McGuire let out a quick, soft laugh. When Lizzie looked at her oddly, she just smiled at her. "I was remembering something from when you two were younger."

Lizzie titled her head and looked at her, "What?"

Mrs. McGuire looked up at the night sky with a smile. "Gordo had just learned how to walk but you hadn't yet. We had to baby proof both houses, to make sure you two wouldn't get into anything. One day, Roberta brought Gordo over. You two were playing with blocks in the living room and we were having coffee in the kitchen. After about a hour or so, Gordo came walking into the kitchen to see his mom. Well you must've never noticed him leave cause all of the sudden you started crying. Gordo looked up at us with this look of panic, I think he thought you got hurt or something. He took off so fast, that he tripped and fell rounding the kitchen table. Quickly pushing himself back up, he ran back into the living room. When Roberta and I made it into the living room, we found you two sitting together against the couch. Gordo was playing with the blocks again while you were sucking you thumb and was playing with his hair, like it was calming you."

Lizzie looked away blushing like crazy and a small smile on her lips. _"She's got it bad."_ Mrs. McGuire knew there was something happening between Gordo and her but she didn't want to interfere. "I have hundreds of stories like that."

"Mom?" Lizzie asked in an almost little girl's voice.

"Yes honey?"

"Umm…Have you noticed Gordo acting differently around me lately?"

Mrs. McGuire had to bite back a huge smile. "What do you mean?"

"Like he…uh…like …"

"Like he's interested in being more than friends?" Mrs. McGuire finished for her.

Lizzie looked down at her feet, "Ye…Yea."

Before it could go any farther, a loud crash was heard from inside the house.

"What now," Mrs. McGuire said under her breath. She looked at the closed front door behind them and shook her head. Looking back at Lizzie, "Honey. I'm not going to try and understand what's happening between you two. I do know that you two care about each other. Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you." After a second loud crash, Mrs. McGuire hurriedly walked back inside to investigate.

Lizzie sighed and looked up at the night sky. _"That's the problem, I don't know what I want to do."_


	4. Dreams Do Come True

tormented soul – Thanks for beta reading this for me and the tip on the dialogue.

To my reviewers – Thank you, I'm glad people are enjoying my stories. Here's the end of Moments in Time. Next up will be the sequel to Real Life Fairytale, which should be up soon.

Voting – L/G 4, M/G 1, K/G 0 : Looks like after the sequel its going to be a L/G.

A/N – "_Thoughts" _, Set morning after the movie

Chapter 4 – Dreams Do Come True

Gordo stood against the stone balcony of the rooftop of their hotel, looking out at the view of Rome. It was early in the morning and he was so restless that he couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't stop spinning. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her. "_Why the hell did she have to kiss me?"_

Gordo had planned on telling Lizzie how he felt about her but that plan backfired in his face almost immediately. In one of their first days in Rome, they had met Paolo. When she ran off with him, it was like someone sucker punched him.

He still wasn't sure why he covered for her and let himself get kicked off the trip or even still try and save her butt by finding and bringing Isabella to the show.

Than after the show, back at the hotel, the paparazzi were all over the place. He decided to go to the roof to get some air and next thing he knew, Lizzie snuck in just as the door was closing.

Up on the roof, she tried apologizing. Gordo knew he had every right to be more than angry with her, but he couldn't. No matter how far she pushed him, Gordo would always watch her back. Then she surprised the hell out of him.

They were sitting in silence, both not really sure what to say. Next thing he knew, they were kissing. It wasn't long but it was incredible. He wasn't sure if there were actually fireworks or they were in his head. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered what her lips felt like.

Before the kiss, he was trying hard to bury any romantic feelings he had for her. He was willing to just be friends; it wasn't like Lizzie was the only girl he could ever get.

He had dated Brooke last year and ever since Parker had apologized for calling him short, she had been flirting heavily with him. But he pushed it all aside for a chance with Lizzie.

Now the morning after, everything was up in the air.

He didn't even know what the kiss meant. The last time she kissed him, on the cheek during the class picture, he asked her why. She said it was just a thank you.

Heck, he wasn't even sure if Lizzie was actually interested in him.

But the biggest question was, was he willing to put his heart on the line again. Gordo wasn't sure if he could take it if she found another Paolo.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. Looking out at the view, he smiled slightly as the city seemed to glow in the morning sunlight.

Gordo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone else approach behind him.

"Gordo?"

"Hey," he responded. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lizzie asked, as she slowly walked up next to him.

"I've got a lot on my mind."

Lizzie looked down at the ground; she hated it when Gordo was mad at her. "I'm sorry I ruined your trip," she said softly.

Gordo just shrugged it off. "I already told you, its alright."

"No its not. I made this big deal about us having an adventure and then I blow you off for some jerk."

At the moment, Gordo really didn't want to hear this. "Lizzie, is there a reason why you came up here?" he asked rather coldly.

Lizzie looked over at him, a little hurt. "I guess. I…I'll leave you alone." Hanging her head, she started to walk away. "_What the hell did you expect McGuire? You hurt him and you just expect him to forgive you like that."_

"Lizzie, wait."

She froze at his words. Slowly turning around, she stared at his back. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his hand over his face.

Gordo still facing the view, suddenly asked, "Why?"

Lizzie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why what?"

"Everything. Ethan, Paolo, the school picture…the kiss."

Lizzie bit her lip, "_It's now or never." _"I was scared."

Gordo slowly looked over at her, a bit surprised at her answer. "Scared?"

"Its scary when you realize you've fallen for your best friend," she answered, slowly walking back towards him.

Gordo tried to hide the surprise on his face. "You've what?" he tried to ask calmly but his voice cracked.

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie looked up into his eyes. "I like you. I mean I really like you."

Lizzie watched as Gordo grinned slightly. Even though she knew he liked her, there was still a little doubt. But now, she knew it was true. She also knew know, that she liked him.

"Lizzie. Would…you like to…umm…go out…sometime? Maybe." When it came to girls he was interested in, Gordo's self-confidence just seemed to slip away.

"I'd love to."

As soon as she said those words, he quickly leaned in and kissed her. The kiss last night was short and sweet; this one was a little longer and a bit more passionate.

As they pulled back, Lizzie was dazed. "Wha…Why?" she stuttered.

Gordo smiled. "I followed your advice. I followed my heart."

Lizzie titled her head and looked at him confused. "My advice?" Suddenly it fell together. "_I think I may like my best friend as more than a friend."_ "It was you! You're confused guy!"

Gordo snickered and blushed slightly. "Yea."

Lizzie slowly and tentatively stepped forward against Gordo. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed his lips softly.

Gordo wrapped his arms around her; he remembered how many times he had dreamed of this.

"Thank you Gordo," she whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

Lizzie lips slowly curled into a smile and she laid her head against his shoulder. "For always having my back, even when I don't deserve it."

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. At first it was a little weird for her, but she liked it. It was like the rest of the world had slipped away and she was safe in his arms. Like nothing could get to her.

Gordo just held her. He could feel her breathing slow and get more rhythmic, like she was falling asleep. Reluctantly, he looked at his watch, "_8:00am. Damn." _"Lizzie," he said softly.

"Mmm?" she responded tiredly.

"We gotta get back downstairs. We don't need to get into anymore trouble."

Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and untangled herself from Gordo. "When we come back, I'll make it up to you."

"Come back?"

"I was reading one of those travel books. It said the real legend of the Trevi Fountain is if you throw a coin over your shoulder and into the fountain you're assured to come back to Rome and the fountain." As she finished they smiled at each other. "I also heard that if you throw a second coin in you are going to fall in love with an Italian," she joked.

Gordo looked at her with a lopsided grin. "How many coins did you throw in?"

"Only one," Lizzie said as she started to walk towards the elevator. Stopping, she reached into a pocket and pulled out a coin. Looking over her shoulder at Gordo, "By the way you're part Italian right?"

Gordo looked at her puzzled. "Yea. Italian, Scot, and Irish. Why?" Then it clicked as he saw her seductive smile. He laughed softly and walked up to her. "Come on," he said reaching out his hand out to her.

Lizzie took his hand and slowly intertwined her fingers with his. Slowly taking one last look around at the view from their rooftop, she looked back at Gordo. "My frog finally turned into a prince."

Gordo looked at her confused but Lizzie just smiled. "The fairytale the Frog Prince. The Princess kisses a frog and he turns into a handsome prince."

Gordo snickered, "So I'm a frog now?"

"Yup." She squeezed his hand and leaned in a few inches from his face. "But you're my frog." She told him then gently kissed him.

"And don't you forget it my Princess," he said softly as she lead them towards the elevator and back downstairs.


End file.
